mr_peabody_shermanfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Peabody
Mr. Peabody is the main protagonist of the Mr. Peabody and Sherman 1960s cartoon series and 2014 film. In the series, he is a world renowned genius and the strict but fair owner of Sherman. In the film, he's not only a world renowned genius but in fact the smartest being on earth and is the adoptive father of Sherman. History '1960s Peabody' At first in life, Peabody was a puppy when he made his first achomplishment in life, then he was known as the "Puppy Prodigy". At the age of 3, he got his degree at Harvard (Wagknuckle Nardy). Then he worked for the foreign services and spoke 8 languages fluently. Next, he made some research projects for the Government and became the "Woof of Wall Street". One day, Peabody became sad and lonely and decided to adopt his own boy. In an alley, he sees a little boy getting beat up by a group of bullies. After scaring the bullies away, the boy introduced himself as Sherman. Peabody takes Sherman home and realizes that Sherman lives in a cruel orphanage. So, he decides to adopt Sherman. After a court and a talk with the president, Sherman becomes Peabody's new pet. Sherman instantly admires Peabody and Peabody takes Sherman to his new home, an expensive luxury apartment in New York City. Peabody realizes that boys need running room and so invents the WABAC as a birthday gift for Sherman. He and Sherman then go back in time to see a Roman speaking in Latin; Peabody then adds a translator circuit to the machine so that everyone seems to speak English and see the Roman again finding out he is a used chariot salesman. Their next trip is to see Ben Franklin flying his kite but find out they cannot interact with the past so Peabody makes some more adjustments turning the WABAC from time machine into a "should have been machine" which results in the past they visit being totally cockeyed. For example, Paul Revere is unable to make his famous ride through Boston because his horse is actually a statue. In another trip Robin Hood has suffered a head injury causing him to behave the opposite of normal—shooting bows (rather than arrows) at peasants and wanting to steal from the poor so as to give to the rich. Anachronisms also abound such as in a visit with Nero where he plays on a violin (unknown in the West until the 9th century) and Vasco Núñez de Balboa knowing about Lake Erie. Also, many times historical figures are portrayed as not being too bright such as the case with Peter Cooper and the Tom Thumb race where in addition to having to deal with another train (the 502 from Denver) coming the other way they have to overcome the obstacles of the 50% tunnel (so named because it's only half finished) and 50% bridge (so named because the plans are only half finished). Employing various strategies, Peabody, assisted by Sherman, always finds a way to fix the problems though not always in a manner true to the historical record. In the "Galileo" episode, Sherman travels alone, due to Mr. Peabody being sick. 'Modern Peabody' I n the new 2014 film, Peabody starts off as a bright-eyed puppy that becomes an outcast due to his extensive intelligence because it makes him seem odd in other's eyes. He achieves breathtaking things that no other living being would ever be able to in a single lifetime throughout his own own and, by the time he is an adult, has become a billionaire and is crowned "the smartest being alive". Eventually, Peabody longs for a son. One day, as he is walking along in the rain, Peabody meets a baby boy sleeping in an alley in a box and is instantly charmed by him. He decides to adopt him as his own son and names him "Sherman". The court then decides to let Peabody adopt him. On Sherman's birthday, Peabody builds a time machine called the WABAC to teach Sherman all about ancient history and to have adventures and for part of homeschooling Sherman. Years go by, and Peabody develops more love and affection for his son and decides Sherman should stop being homeschooled and go to a regular school. He reluctantly does it and on his first day, he gives Sherman a special dog whistle to aid him on his days in school. Later that afternoon, Peabody finds out that Sherman has been expelled for biting a girl (who was really mean to him earlier that day). The evil director of Child Services, Ms. Grunion decides to take Sherman away from Peabody if the girls parents press charges against Sherman and Peabody. The next day, the girl and her family come over for dinner thanks to Mr. Peabody to make amends. While Peabody is winning over Penny's mother and father, Sherman tells Penny about the WABAC machine and loses her in ancient Egypt. While Penny's parents are in a trance, Peabody and Sherman go to Egypt to get Penny back. They must save Penny from King Tut and return home before Sherman becomes an orphan again. Personality '1960s Peabody' In the original series, Peabody is a clever, witty, and extremely intelligent dog who saves Sherman from a group of bullIes and adopts hIm after realIzIng how unfaIr hIs orphanage was. He treats Sherman like his pet and underling. However, he shows he appreciates Sherman to some extent as he built the WABAC for him on hIs birthday. Peabody often scolds Sherman when he slips up but in the end he treats Sherman fairly and wishes to give him a bright future like his own. 'Modern Peabody' In the 2014 film, Peabody is an extremely ambitious, inventive, and who just happens to be the smartest being in the world. Peabody is extremely proud of his laundry list of achievements and positive qualities, holding his head high. However, he Is surprisingly modest, kind, and fatherly and is quite prone to making puns tailored to the situation. His top priority is his son Sherman. He is, above all of Peabody's achievements, his utmost pride and joy and is the inspiration for his greatest inventIon, the WABAC which he created for Sherman on hIs birthday to give him only the best education of history. Peabody would do anything for Sherman and has been raising him since he adopted him as a toddler under a firm yet gentle and loving paw. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Animals